


A Fit of Madness and Passion

by pampoo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Graphic Description, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, story over years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampoo/pseuds/pampoo
Summary: And Uchiha Sasuke is now filled with an emotion deeper and darker than the need for revenge: the need to completely and utterly possess her.And Naruto is right there: ready to meet his every need, desperate to make him stay. Sexual content. Angst.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruko, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 51
Kudos: 337





	1. Quiet Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback and support help a lot.

**Chapter 1:**

**Quiet Storm**

* * *

Her empty blue eyes trace the dark skyline through the window as he breathes over her in pained passion; his dark gaze caressing her face in frail hope. 

Unsaid words ring in their ears: _How did we get here? When will this misery end?_

* * *

Nobody extends their hand in trust when Sasuke is brought back to the village. Naruto's loud proclamations that Sasuke should be let free are muffled as ANBU guards muzzle him down and take him to the torture and interrogation department. Konoha gathers its finest resources in deciding what the faith of the notorious rogue ninja will be while he is thrown in a highly guarded cell with a restraining jacket and an eye band with seals blocking his power. Many shinobi say that he is a traitor and civilians whisper that he brought this war of destruction upon them. Sasuke knows that he has many sins to atone for – his deepest regrets are the crimes he has committed against his closest people who tried to help him – Itachi and Naruto. His heart tightens and weighs with regret as he sits in the holding cell in the underground of the Hokage building, his arms tied and his eyes covered. People feared his Sharingan and Rinnegan and for a good reason.

And yet the eyes that scared Sasuke the most, were _hers_ , full of disappointment and _pity_.

When Naruto comes to his holding cells, at first they do not let her in. She protests loudly but ends up sitting against the bars and telling Sasuke about her day and how the village is doing, promising him that she will get him out of there as fast as possible, _dattebayo_! Sasuke listens, his head down. He tries to ignore her, his chest burning with regret over the past and his ears deaf with the conviction that he does not deserve her good mood and her company. But her animated voice rings in his ears and like a hook, it grabs at his attention and he just cannot fight the comfort her company brings him.

She continues coming and Sasuke finds himself anticipating hearing her fast steps and her laugh as she tells him about some silly prank she did on someone during her last mission. He does not talk, is quiet even when she asks him something, and that is okay because she naturally and lightly carries on her monologue. Sometimes she does not come for several days when she is on a mission and Sasuke finds his mind trailing off with possibilities of something happening to her. He tries to shove those thoughts away, _why would he care now when he did not before_ , and a subconscious breath of relief comes out every time he hears her husky laugh in the hallway.

One day Sasuke hears the door to his cell open and she is let in. Sasuke's whole body tenses, the warmth of her presence feels tenfold when she stops just a couple of steps away from him and sits on the floor. When she is in front of him and he knows she can see him, _see him fallen_ like that, he just wants to become one with the darkness of the cell and shield himself from her bright eyes. She sits on the floor and as always tells him about her mission, she tells him she was promoted to the head of ANBU and that is why she was able to let herself in. She tells him how angry she is that he is still in there, and her voice holds more anger and resentment for his situation than he feels because he deserves it. She says again that she will get him out, _but I want to do it right for you this time, teme_ , and Sasuke wants to tell her that there is no right way to do good for him.

The next time she visits he is not so shocked when she comes in and sits on the floor and he feels immediate comfort in his chest. He smells something in the air and his mouth waters, _I brought you tomatoes, teme_ , and he hears her slice a tomato and Sasuke gulps at the sound of it. She gives him a piece of tomato in his mouth and her warmth surrounds him when she moves closer to give him and her fingers are so warm when they touch his lips. Sasuke chews the juicy fruit and he feels like stones one by one fall off of his chest. She does not talk much this time. Instead, she reaches for the band on his eyes, and he wants to protest, cautious for her wellbeing, but she pulls the band up and Sasuke blinks several times even despite the darkness of the cell. He sees her looking up at him with her expecting blue eyes, on her knees in front of him, holding the rest of the tomato and a small knife. She looks at him in an evaluating manner, almost as if expecting something. Sasuke goes to look around the cell but finds that his eyes just shift back to hers. She moves with the knife and slices him another piece of the juicy fruit, some of its juice trickles down her golden-skinned hand and Sasuke goes to grab her hand and lick the juice off just to be reminded of the tight cloth keeping his arms tightly bound to his body. She gives him the next slice of tomato without saying a word, still looking up at him, and the blade of the knife touches his lips. Sasuke licks the juice off the little knife before he chews on the tomato slowly in complete pleasure. Naruto blinks at Sasuke's sudden urge for participation and looks away quickly with the excuse to slice him more of the tomato. Sasuke wants to thank her, but he cannot; just looks down at her with dark eyes. She is much closer now, right in front of his face. Her eyes soften at him; she must have seen his gratitude.

"I miss your voice, Sasuke", she lets out sadly as she gives him another piece. "I miss my friend. I keep fighting for you and your freedom, but I need you to fight with me, teme". With this, she gets up and walks out of the cell. She does not put the seal band back on his eyes and he knows that it is on purpose. Sasuke finds it somewhat funny as he thinks how the guards are going to see him without a cover and freak out, and they are going to call a rapid response team to restrain him and cover his eyes again. He decides to look at this as a prank Naruto is playing on her fellow shinobi again instead of as the gesture of kindness and love that it was.

The week after Sasuke recognizes her steps again, this time she is stepping heavier and faster as if in a rage. She storms in his holding cell; almost rips the band off his eyes and continues to pace around in front of him. Waves of rage are pumping off her and her eyes are sharp under furrowed brows; curses spilling under her breath. Sasuke follows her with black-ink eyes.

She looks at him and the sharpness of her eyes alerts him, "They want to marry you off, Sasuke. Or even worse, they want to take samples from you and make babies with women to keep the Uchiha genes and have you here, just wasting away here in this cell in case they need you for more experiments." Naruto goes on and talks fast in a fury, Sasuke cannot look away from her lips moving in distress or how her eyes shine in rage. There is something thrilling and comfortingly familiar in her rage which excites him, wakes him up, makes his blood hotter.

"I told them they cannot do that; that you helped end the war, that you are on our side now, that you are a Konohan and have every human right everyone else does". She swiftly kneels in front of him, _right in his space_ , her face in front of his, challenging, and he sees the crisp sharpness of her eyes now with red bleeding through the blue. "And do you know what they said? They said that there is no hope for you because you have given up, because the great Uchiha Sasuke is now a _mere prisoner_ with no willpower, an _empty shell_ of what he used to be," she spits the words out. "I told them they were wrong…I told them that they don't know anything, that I know you best and I know you can reintegrate yourself into the village, that you will fight for the village. But do I know you, Sasuke? I've been coming here for _months_ and you have not said a single word to me, you have not made a single effort to get out, even if it means fleeing again. What happened to you, teme?! _Why are you such a coward_?!" Her eyes are completely red now and she challenges him to answer, continues to insult him right in his face with no shame and no mercy. The past few months have been flat for Sasuke emotionally, but now he feels the sharp spike of anger in his chest, _you might as well give them the pleasure of rotting here_ \- and he will prove her wrong; breaks free from his restraining shirt – something he could do from the very beginning – grabs her face and the back of her neck tightly and his chapped lips smash onto hers with the intensity of everything unsaid between them. That intensity topples over and anger makes way for something way more crisp, closure buzzing in the air. He pulls away and her eyes are a quiet storm, now blue again, and in a second they fill with clarity and determination. "Get me out of here," he says in a hoarse unused voice as he holds her face and her skin burns his cold and immobilized fingers. She looks at him for several moments more, then, with lips tightly pressed together, she gets up and leaves the cell.

Four days later, Sasuke is let free.

He does not know where he belongs, where to go to, where to even spend the night. But Naruto is there again, waiting for him at the exit. In her eyes, he sees that she does not want him to ask how she got him to walk free and what she had to give in exchange for that. The twilight is gentle on his unused eyes and they don't talk as Sasuke is transported by the guards. To his surprise, they arrive at the old Uchiha compound, and Sasuke looks at Naruto in surprise as she orders the accompanying guards to not proceed past the main gate. They make their way to one of the smaller houses in the compound and Sasuke slowly steps in to see that it has been renovated and recently cleaned and repainted. There are a very comfy looking bed and a kitchen table with fresh flowers and plates; looks like a home. He walks to glance at the back garden and sees tomato plants there, he smells in the air that they smell like the one Naruto brought him to his cell and he now notices the almost invisible traces of dirt under her short fingernails. Sasuke's chest tingles with warmth as he looks back and sees Naruto smiling softly behind him, her eyes heavy with unshed tears and Sasuke blinks only to find that his eyes are tear-filled as well.

Uchiha Sasuke's fire is back, and it burns stronger than ever.


	2. And I Had All of You

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument looking at the village she had dedicated her life to; the very fine wrinkles around her eyes deepening as she squinted. The village she had been so happy in - truly;

once, many years ago. 

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke fucks the way he fights – all in, with no mercy, and with the full intention of being the last one. Naruto discovers that a couple of months after Sasuke is released. 

* * *

Sasuke is released but still heavily mistrusted. At first, he is under heavy surveillance with ANBU guards surrounding the Uchiha compound and watching him from afar day and night. Naruto goes to visit him - he is still not allowed to leave the compound and roam the village freely. Sasuke does not mind - all he wants to see from the village is her anyway. He finds himself anticipating her company in a way he does not quite understand. The tension between Sasuke and Naruto and their rivalry is very much alive and buzzing in the air every time they are close; takes a small spark before they are yelling at each other, insults ringing in the air and Naruto is charging at him; the ANBU guards jump in and separate them - they soon get used to that. Even if Naruto and Sasuke were left to fight to exhaustion, the tension was still crisply buzzing in the air, the friction audible, never gone, never satisfied; only left them more riled up and fueled their rivalry.

The truth about the Uchiha clan and Itachi starts coming out - people soften, become somewhat more willing to forgive Sasuke; Itachi's name becomes synonymous with a hero, a true shinobi willing to sacrifice everything for the safety and prestige of their village and even those who half understand the circumstances cheer on. Naruto keeps proclaiming how important Sasuke was in ending the war and killing Madara, Kaguya, and _yes, and he almost killed you too_ , they say; and Sasuke sees that it pains Naruto, but she smiles and keeps advocating for him. His sheltered heart begins to open up and he knows he does not deserve her kindness. 

Sasuke likes the quiet of his home; only enjoys the noise when Naruto visits. Somehow, it is not noise but _presence_ , like the rays of the morning sun waking you up. They talk about all and nothing and Sasuke appreciates that she does not push to ask him the difficult questions. Sasuke recognizes now that Naruto has really been his most loyal friend; possibly - his only friend. Everything about her grounds him and at the same time riles him up, makes his stoic persona lose control.

He is working in the garden and Naruto visits, smiles and excitedly tells him his guards have been all but dismissed, _isn’t that great teme?!_ , gives him a blinding grin. Sasuke becomes acutely aware that they are almost alone for the first time in a long while and something in him shifts. 

* * *

Neither one of them brings up what happened in the cell. Not verbally, but they both feel something has changed. One day they are fighting inside and Sasuke does not answer this time, his dark gaze lingering on her heavily; walks into her, backing her up briskly into the wall and his tongue is plunging with force into her receptive mouth. Tan fingers wind up in dark locks and teeth clash and it is just so fucking aggressive, a different fight for dominance. Strong hips wrap against him and he thrusts his hips against her on instinct and he is so fucking hard against her cunt it almost hurts. She fucking _bites_ his lip - has the _audacity_ grin in a silent challenge, a hue of red to her eyes overlapping some surprise. Sasuke growls, grabs her jaw: _Are you ready to take responsibility for provoking me?_ bites her collarbone to mark her and his black eyes burn with the edge fighting had not brought him in a while. _Fuck, Sasuke, just..._ _fuck!_ She pushes him off her and their teeth cling again in an open-mouthed dirty kiss. He cannot breathe, there is a fire in his nostrils as he yanks her to his bedroom, _I want you on my bed, **now**_ , and she is his rival again, testing his patience and temper with her juicy kisses, her sultry body flush against him. Their fucking is so aggressive, it trumps their sparring in intensity and satisfaction. His chest burns with possessive pride - he is the first man to take her, the only one to see her open like that and _so fucking sultry_ ; she comes undone so fucking beautifully; possession keeps sipping into his being when he sees the marks he leaves on her body.

And Uchiha Sasuke is now filled with an emotion stronger than the need for revenge: the need to completely and utterly _possess_.

* * *

The soft warmth of the summer evenings has them training outside until late.

The crisp air buzzes with the song of crickets playing their music into the warm summer evening. The branches of the tomato trees hang low, heavy with their fruit. The porch has forgotten shinobi equipment laying around, scattered as if in a hurry; the porch door is open and inside sun-kissed fingers are tightly wound into black hair. Moans and heavy sighs ring in the house and travel outside to mix with the song of the crickets. Sasuke is holding up her hips, almost to her shoulders, spreading her shamelessly and eating her out, two slim and long fingers dipping inside her with slow pumps. Naruto is flushed, spread out and on the hard wooden floor like that, _open for him to see_ ; wriggling her fingers in his hair like it is possible for him to tongue her little clit even harder. Tan arms shake and her slim hips close around him and she is spasming with the force of her hard orgasm; Sasuke leers in every little bit of pain her pulling his hair in ecstasy brings him: she is fully present with him -loud, passionate, expressive. Naruto is a melted mess on the floor now and almost comes undone again when Sasuke licks the fingers he fucked her with, closes his eyes to savor the taste of her essence.

She is ready to clash with him again, their rivalry still very real and tangible in the air; spins her around and eases himself into her so deeply, shivers run through her. His hard chest is flush to her back; holds her hips unforgivingly, his thrusts are hard and the scrapes on her knees from sucking him off by the lake yesterday sting and reopen, and the sting is almost _pleasant_ , laces her pleasure as he fucks her core.

* * *

Dark eyes follow her swift movements in the training hall. Pink lips move quickly as she speaks to another shinobi and Sasuke does not like the way the man's gaze lingers on her. She hands him something—a scroll—and her weight shifts from her left leg to the right, her back now facing Sasuke. Dark eyebrows come together in a frown. Sasuke wants her and her time only to himself. Pale fingers shove shuriken and kunai in his pouches, then he secures the pouches to his waist and stands up to leave. He throws one last glance at her over his shoulder, face unreadable but dark eyes burning. They will be going on a mission together later tonight, he reminds himself. When they are in the village other people constantly want her attention, her time, her presence, and she gives it to them. They deprive him of her, _don’t they know how vital she is to him?_

The mission is simple, their orders instruct them to deliver a series of scrolls to important people, starting with a scroll to the daimyo of a small neighboring civilian village. Orange and pink paint the sky and the squad decides to call it a night. A guest house two blocks down will be their home for the night- they will be leaving at dawn to continue their mission. Naruto can feel his scorching gaze on her as they wait to check-in. She looks up into his sharp eyes with hesitance. Strained breath races through his nostrils and her fingertips burn with the desire to touch him.

The force he slams her against the wall with would be too much for anyone, but she can handle it because they are equals - they fought to the death to prove it. Sasuke wraps a strong hand around her tan throat and she winds tan fingers in his hair, fisting hard, slamming their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Dark lust and electrifying chakra buzz around them in a volatile mix and it is not long before Sasuke is holding Naruto down on the bed and slamming into her; veins pop up in his forearms as she convulses with the intensity of her orgasm, coats his dick with her cum juices. She growls - sharp canines graze along his chest and Sasuke’s Sharingan meets her red feral gaze – tangible evidence of how their passion causes them to lose control and restraints. They fuel each other’s fury, the aggression getting them both off. Sasuke does not know what to make of the fact that the edge of violence gets them both off so shamefully hard. He spills his cum inside her, desperate to mark her from the inside as well.

He looks into tired blue eyes as they catch their breath. They have discovered a new expression of their rivalry and a whole new dimension of their bond. Whenever they felt anger rising, they would just fuck the shit out of each other and put it behind them. At first, they fucked over fights, when there were fists and insults flying and in the next moment Naruto would be on her knees in the training grounds, swallowing Sasuke’s pulsing cock and then he would flip her over and take her standing against a tree, her back scraping against the hard bark; she let out profanities as she slammed against his thrusts. Then they would fuck over the smallest annoyances, not over real fights anymore, until it got so routine that they forgot to fight and only fucked instead. Playing with a strand of blond hair, the hazy blue eyes closing sleepily, Sasuke knows that it has become so much more than an expression of their conflicting personalities. He still does not know what to make of it, but he knew it wasn’t casual for her anymore either. Dark possession grips at his throat and he knows that he won't be able to bear to see her with another man. 

* * *

Naruto starts staying over during some nights. Sasuke wakes up violently in screams, his nightmares coming to life at night. Naruto soon learns this happens to him often and she quietly sits in bed - she learned not to touch him while his PTSD is acute. He paces around the room holding his head, then he opens the window, splashes water on his face. Naruto walks to the bathroom, sees Sasuke breathing slower now, hunched over the sink. Now she walks to him and touches his back gently, then wraps her arms around him. He puts a hand over hers – he is broken, and she is beautifully putting him back together.

One night when Naruto is sleeping in her apartment, she wakes up, her ninja senses fully on. Sasuke appears from inside the kitchen and approaches her bed, sits, and grabs the back of her neck, yanking her into an open-mouthed, dirty kiss.

“Naruto… couldn’t sleep”. Naruto swallows all Sasuke leaves unsaid with his desperate kisses and the moon is witness to their rough lovemaking under the window, the fact that he came to her first warming her heart, reminding her how hard she fought for him - and the fight is not over. 

* * *

A knock on the door one day makes Sasuke glance at the door suspiciously: it was not Naruto. He is surprised to see Sakura hesitantly standing at his door, a pink hue on her cheeks. "I took your address from the hospital... I hope you don't mind." Sasuke does not mind her company for a little bit - he is one of the people he hurt, he recalls with a clenched jaw. She proposes to make them the tea she brought to go with the salty muffins she brought, "because I remember you don't like sweets, Sasuke-kun." She chirps and looks away from him again. Sasuke regards her from the table - she is beautiful but much more timid than Naruto, much more compliant. She could not oppose him the way Naruto could; could not be equal to him. "Where in the world do you keep your plates?" Sakura goes through his cabinets; pauses when she opens a cabinet stocked up with ramen. She is silent for a few moments, then glances at the garden to see Sasuke growing sunflowers, then slowly to the obnoxiously orange plate drying at the drying rack, the scattered sealing scrolls in the corner, and the unmade, clearly very used recently bed, with an orange and black jacket on the ground. Then green eyes travel to Sasuke's dark ones and Sasuke sees the exact moment Sakura's heart breaks. 

* * *

Sasuke is still under surveillance although very minimal. He has started regaining the trust of the authorities and of the Hokage. But when the guards report back to Tsunade that the village’s hero, the next promised Hokage was fucking the village’s traitor, Tsunade was angry with Naruto, _we could have found you someone less destructive to your reputation to fuck, gaki_.

When Naruto takes his hand in public and tells her friends they are together, they are disappointed in her; shout words of caution but she can't hear, silences them with the screams of her pleasure.

They disapprove, this dark man staining Konoha’s bright hero; _shameful_. 

Sakura stops talking to her and with her jaw clenched, _this is just life, not everything is perfect_ , Naruto says, and gives herself to Sasuke again. Hadn't Sakura already seen what Naruto's bond with Sasuke could withstand?

* * *

They become each other's close support and when Sasuke tells her he is ready to visit Itachi's grave, she is silent when she takes his hand and holds him when he falls apart. 

It's been a year since Sasuke was released and they clean out the rest of the Uchiha manor. One day Sasuke takes her hand, _will you follow me on one more adventure together?_ His soft smile makes her chest tingle and he leads her through tunnels from the main house to an underground shrine. There, the soft light of the flaming torch casts a light on their faces and he explains that that is where all of the Uchiha were married.

Marriage for an Uchiha is forever. Everyone knows an Uchiha loves desperately, until the end and long beyond. An Uchiha’s love is legendary: so devastatingly committing and deep. This is the curse of the Uchiha clan: their greatest vulnerability.

Naruto kisses him with tears, and that is the night when they kneel down in the shrine and, following old Uchiha tradition, they are handfasted and married. The dark knot in Sasuke's chest tightens more.

They announce an engagement publicly, and coincidentally, the next day Tsunade officially names Naruto her successor and starts training her.

Life is good for Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Most of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write and it took a while. I appreciate your thoughts and support.

**Chapter 3: Most of You**

* * *

When Sasuke is away, Naruto slaves away in her office. Shikamaru looms over her desk, her most trusted advisor and caring friend, disapproves of the dark circles under her eyes. Shikamaru knows the only cure for his friend’s uneasiness is having the Uchiha back; knows by now that his friend is just as dependent on Sasuke as he is on her. Shika marvels at Naruto’s loyalty - when Sasuke was a rogue and had given her no promises, the whole world was against him and Naruto with him. Now that the Uchiha had vowed to her, married her in his ancestors’ sacred shrine, Shika only wondered how lost exactly she was in her blind loyalty; how lost she could become in justifying her actions to satisfy the Uchiha and keep him happy, contain him in the village. She had already given him her body, her future… their bright hero tainted by this dark man.

It does not take Shika long to figure Sasuke out after he sees them together; now, grown up –-both broken, holding the other just enough to mend them, seeking the attention and approval of the other desperately. Ironic - how they fought to the death when really to kill each other all it took was to separate them.

Shikamaru does not pretend to understand a bond this intense and deep, having withstood lifetimes and apocalypses. His ninja senses are mature enough to feel the buzz of the couple’s chakra when they are close to each other, the crushing intensity of their bond humbles him in his understanding of belonging. Shika wonders if he would ever want love that intense –- _no_ ; a bond that intense robs you of choice, puts you on your knees, you give yourself until where do I begin and where do you end. Would surely kill anyone when the bond is broken, and Shikamaru knows that things never went well for long for his childhood friend. Shikamaru is a man of logic, celebrated for his deep understanding of strategy and actions and their consequences -- knows that something as raw and as violent can have nothing but an equally violent end.

* * *

Sasuke is a passionate husband, and Naruto – a devoted wife. A couple of years of training and Naruto assumes the Hokage chair. Sasuke is madly proud when her face is carved onto the Hokage mountain… but they all want her attention. Every single one of them, consuming her energy and attention, and bile rises in Sasuke’s mouth. Wants her to be away with him, forever, away from the village which ate away at their bond.

Sasuke still holds resentment toward Konoha for the impossible choices his brother had been forced to make by the council. The last Uchiha’s loyalty lies completely only with the Hokage, and that proves to be enough for villagers and shinobi to trust him again. They know that the Hokage is holding the village up, and Sasuke is the pillar holding the Hokage up.

Sasuke does not bow to the Hokage like the rest; the intensity of their relationship and clashing chakra leaves no one questioning what their beloved Hokage’s relations with the last Uchiha exactly are. Sasuke’s sins are forgiven, never forgotten. The shinobi remember how Naruto chased and defended him when he was ready to make the village even with the ground with the bloodline power the very same village had worshipped.

The village has been witness to the wild possession seeping in Sasuke’s eyes when he looks at her -- the stable stance he takes next to her, protecting. When the Hokage needs to join her shinobi for a mission, overnight camp, one too many times shinobi had been witness to the way Sasuke looms over her while they explain a strategy over the map, quietly, protectively, dark eyes following, burning anyone looking at her with unclean eyes; witness to Naruto bent backward from the pressure of his mouth on hers, her mouth open wide and taking his tongue.

They know exactly what type of man it takes to satisfy someone with this vast amount of chakra, demonic chakra even. Mature shinobi senses can feel her chakra high, buzzing, out of balance, intense and sexual, a spark waiting for combustion. Then the Uchiha is there, eyes intense, chakra clashing with hers; and when he takes, the chakra storm quiets down; focus – back in her blue eyes, and she is a devoted leader again.

Naruto has a very high sex drive -- the excessive amount of chakra coming from her Uzumaki heritage and the demon housed within, and Sasuke is there to satisfy that need, the craving to be mated, the craving to be equals in their rivalry even in the carnal. Sasuke fucks and marks her, needs to dominate her body to console himself to the role of second instead of alpha. And does Naruto fights for dominance and is shamefully dripping when she gives it away after a good fight, _only he can win_ it, gets off with violence from being tamed by the only equal she has in the world. Some shinobi hear the sounds of their mating, their bodies coming together in raw moans, Sasuke’s grunts and madly possessive words and Naruto’s muffled whimpers; and Sasuke smirks in her neck as his seed fills her- wants everyone to know who she belongs to.

Violence represents the lives they lead – no room for gentle or patient.

* * *

The Uchiha manor feels like his home now more than the rest of the village. Sasuke and Naruto clean up the whole property and utilize a previously unused area of Sasuke’s property as training grounds. They are free to unleash their strength there, away from doing harm; away from prying eyes when they make love in their rage. Sasuke puts the Uzumaki crest on his clothes and Naruto puts the Uchiha fan crest – the mark of the sinful clan. Deep pride swells his chest at the honour to call her his wife.

A couple more years are needed for the village to trust Sasuke again. They love their new Hokage, the village’s bright hero, and it is undeniable that Sasuke is an invaluable asset to the village. Sasuke takes on the role of protecting the village from the outside, often being sent for intelligence gathering missions where his Sharingan and Rinnegan prove invaluable. The village is thriving, Konoha is the strongest village in the shinobi world. All of the other villages want to partner with Konoha, Suna being the strongest ally with the most trade going on. Konoha shinobi are widely known for their competency, bringing the village a fortune in mission fees.

Senju and Uchiha rule Konoha, once more, as in the beginning. Sasuke has become the shadow Hokage, much like Itachi had been, and Naruto promises him that she would never allow another shinobi to make the impossible choices Itachi was faced with. Soon after their shrine handfasting, Sasuke feels the need to atone for his sins through travels. Naruto, as always, insists that his redemption is home in Konoha, and she is right - his redemption lies with her. Comes home and takes her on the porch, never made it from the garden to the house. Knows that his acknowledgment of Naruto and their bond has blossomed to love – the love had always been there but they are aware of their hearts now… his dark heart, and it twists in him twists with possession, knows he needs her to stay sane and whole. He keeps her satisfied and cumming under his hands with the disparity of a broken man.

The protective stance Sasuke has over he leaves no one questioning what exactly Sasuke will do if anyone dares to cross Naruto, and the way he looks at her leaves no questions about what he will be doing to her once nobody was around and he could have her. They were Konoha’s power couple, their passion for each other is famous in the other villages. Konohans see their beloved hero is happy and cared for by the Uchiha which helps them accept him again. His shinobi accomplishments in favor of Konoha restore the respect he once held as a promised child, a genius of his clan.

During his travels for the village, he goes out of his way to do good. When he is home, he tries to connect with the people in the village, especially Naruto’s important people who have looked out for her and cared for her when he had not been there, Sasuke remembers with a heavy heart. Sometimes they hang out together and his old academy classmates have become more accepting of him seeing that he makes their friend happy and is completely loyal to the Hokage. Sasuke has bonded the most with Shikamaru. The Nara heir’s calm personality and affinity to stay out of people’s personal business make him a trusted companion, someone Sasuke can be sure would watch over Naruto with no ulterior motives while Sasuke travels.

* * *

Sasuke’s therapist warns Sasuke - he is too attached to Naruto, too dependent on her. She warns him that he needs to find happiness outside of her as well, he needs to make himself whole, _on his_ own, because he cannot possess her fully. Sasuke disagrees. The way she is so pliable under his fingertips, the way she orgasms and falls apart and then asleep in his arms, the way she bears his marks, is enough a sign to Sasuke that he possesses her.

* * *

The water is soft, luke-warm as it washes over alabaster skin. Sasuke cups handfuls of water and fingers rub his face slowly as he lets the river take away his worries. It is now morning and Sasuke relishes in the beauty of the forest. He has found within himself the ability to see the beauty of life again for the first time since he was 8… the first specs of beauty he found in the depths of her blue eyes, the ring of her laughter, then in the sweetness of her kisses, the grounding calmness of the tightness of her arms around him… the warmth of her core wrapped around him and her spasms of bliss. The water is soft and caressing against Sasuke’s skin. His S-ranked solo mission has been successful, and he will be able to report the good news to the Hokage later tonight.

* * *

Sasuke walks in and finds Naruto asleep on her desk. Concern tingles at the back of his throat – she overworked herself again. Threads pale fingers through her hair - she relaxes into his touch and blue eyes flutter open to meet dark liquid fire. He often takes her right there in her office, in the holy place where the fate of the village is decided, and this time is no different. Her orgasm milks him dry and he convulses as thick ribbons of his seed claim from inside, deep where only he has been. Then he lifts her up, helps fix her clothing, and leaves her with an open-mouthed bruising kiss, “keep me inside you,” he orders in a low and silky voice and Naruto is drowning in his musky smell. “Keep me deep inside you, think of my seed so deep inside you as you are talking to the diplomats during your meeting. They will look at you, Naruto, you are so fucking beautiful, and they will want you; but I am inside you and you are mine.” “Fuuuck, Sasuke…” Naruto pulls his hair and it hurts; their rough kiss hurts and everything they have been through and how deep their love is-hurts. A pleasant ache pulses between her legs and in her lower belly; the warmth it radiates to the rest of her body settles a tingly and pleasant feeling.

Sasuke is guarding the meeting, scanning the outside area for intruders with his Sharingan when it happens – the council and some foreign established diplomats propose an adventitious marriage match for the Hokage – _Konoha will benefit greatly from the alliance_ – and why is Naruto still letting them talk?... IS that hesitance, doubt, anger and panic rise in Sasuke- and Naruto interrupts them and declines the offer. Sasuke expected her to yell, banish them for even such a suggestion; but she is a leader now and it would be unwise, she is cautious and measured now. Sasuke blinks, how has he not noticed the change, and the buzz of his chakra crawls up Naruto’s back, demanding of her attention. She sends them away, _politely again_ , and she has not even turned around when Sasuke is right there, in her space, black liquid fires pin her down.

“You really have no idea how these men look at you, do you? How their eyes _crawl_ over your body, how much they desire to replace my place in your bed,” and he is looming over her again as he backs her into the table, pale fingers encircle her jaw. “You know you did not marry a good man, Naruto. If you wake up one day and decide you don’t love me anymore, if you ever go to another man, I will scrub their germs off your tongue with a kunai and lock you in a cage until you love me again”. Something broken inside Naruto twists; screams that this is the exact way she wants to be loved.

He takes her there, but with a bitter taste in his mouth. Sasuke sees the Uchiha shrine marriage as the only ceremony he cares about, the one he finds legitimate, but is reminded that in the eye of the shinobi world he is still not Naruto’s husband until they obtain a legal marriage. He wants everyone to know that he is her husband, that Naruto has given herself to him completely, that the woman so many men want has given herself to _him_. Naruto says the same again, “we will do it as soon as Iruka-sensei returns from his healing at the village of the mist for the injuries sustained during the war. You know he is the closest person I have to a father, Sasuke.” And Sasuke understands, but desires to possess her fully, _to make it known to everyone_ , for her to carry his last name and his children. He tells her so—catches the thunder which crossed her face, how she stills, and then she _masks it_.

…Did she really think to escape his eyes?

* * *

Naruto comes home late, Sasuke wakes up and look up at her with heavy eyes. He really is the most beautiful creature Naruto has ever seen - with his silky black hair, deep black eyes, broad shoulders and lean muscular build. He is much warmer than one would think, and Naruto uses his warmth as a grounding force. She tells him to go back to sleep, takes her clothes off and gets under his blanket. He is sleeping on his side and Naruto faces his back, curls into a ball and probs her forehead against his warm back, an arm move to hold his waist with care. His warmth against her tired mind, measure breathing and presence, calm her busy mind and once again, she finds refuge in the man who also seeks shelter in her.

* * *

One by one, their friends begin forming families and Naruto watches with the corner of her eye Sasuke’s faint smile as he lets Ino’s and Sai’s baby grab his finger. Naruto finds an old team photo -- remembers Sasuke’s two goals when they were young and had just joined the same team: to avenge his clan and then resurrect it. His revenge had gone terribly wrong and had cost so much more than originally anticipated… which only put all the more weight on Sasuke’s second goal. Naruto had thought about having kids before… only to realize that she did not really want any. She wanted her village and her husband and that was enough for her to feel whole. She felt full with their life right now, felt she was more suited for a loving and passionate wife than an attentive mother. Sasuke had not brought it during the years… she assumed he had arrived at the same outlook. Their line of work would get terribly in the way, but Sasuke deserved an heir. The love she bore for Sasuke and her own brokenness made her want to please him, again, and the thought of carrying the child of such a powerful man who loved her so deeply sent a warm tingle through her chest.

* * *

The Uchiha really did choose the best land in Konoha – vast forests and virgin springs. A sinful land, now belongs to Sasuke alone. He scouts the area, feel Itachi’s and his cousin Shisui’s presence with him, memories of a past life of belonging, of love and togetherness. Discovers a hot spring, warm puffs of mist into the air. Takes Naruto to the hot spring in the evening, insists for her to _leave the village be for now, Naruto. Be with me. Forget them now_. Kisses her, makes an oath that this is _their place_ as they descend into the warm velvet water. Feels tightness in his throat that she is preoccupied, not always fully present with him. The hot spring, with its tranquil warmth and quiet forest around, is their escape, where they _there_ , _present_. And so is their home.

Months later, Naruto comes home to find Sasuke surrounded by piles of dusty books, holding a family album. They spend the evening with Sasuke telling her who is who in the pictures and baby Sasuke just looked adorable when he was little.

Wetness covers his lashes when they pass pictures of Itachi, and Naruto is there for him again. “I was never able to avenge him,” Sasuke lets out quietly. They come to a picture of team 7 and young Sasuke, so focused on revenge and… rebuilding his clan. Naruto looks at Sasuke in thought, sharply. She can feel Sasuke’s lingering pain and regret over the past. He will never get to avenge the sacrifice his brother had to make. “Sasuke,” Naruto licks her lower lip in nervousness; doesn’t know how to go about it… “What would Itachi want for you? What would your parents want?”

Sasuke looks at the family picture in thought, his thumb caressing over it. “For me to find peace. To have a family again.” He looks at her and she smiles at him lovingly, shifts on her knees in nervousness. A shimmer of light makes its way into Sasuke’s eyes and he activates his Sharingan; sees Naruto’s flaring orange and yellow chakra about her, Kyuubi’s red one, and there is a small speck of purple chakra low in her abdomen. Sasuke feels his throat tighten and he is gripping her wrist so hard there will be a bruise. Naruto’s breath catches when she sees the raw emotion on Sasuke’s face.

* * *

Sasuke wants to shelter his wife and unborn child from the world, now more than ever wants to be there to watch over her, always. They tell their closest people and Iruka arrives shortly after, insisting that his injuries can wait and he wants to marry them now as a gift for expecting their first child. He holds Naruto tightly, is so proud of his two students, about to become parents. Iruka is one of the few people who trusted Naruto the whole time during her quest for Sasuke and accepted Sasuke back immediately and Sasuke cannot help but be grateful to the man for wishing them well so genuinely.

Her belly swells a little as weeks pass and Sasuke makes even more damn sure that the village is a safe place for his wife and future child. He will name his son after his brother.

Naruto is in her office holding her little baby bump; feels satisfaction that Sasuke will be happy, pride that she will give him what he most wants; that she is once again able to please him the best, understand him the best. Because at the end, hasn’t it always been like that between them? Naruto chasing Sasuke, bending backwards to give him everything that he wanted to make him stay.

* * *

Wedding preparations are on the way in Konoha. Although they have been married according to Uchiha laws for a couple of years now, Sasuke understands why they need the official legal marriage. Even more, he wants it. Wants people across al nations to finally know, finally confirm what everyone suspect and half-knows; Naruto is his. And she will give him an heir.

Hates how men looked at her, especially the Kazekage - with fond longing, only how a man should look at a wife; with a quiet challenge in teal eyes, overcast with disapproval but respect for Naruto’s choice. Sasuke had noticed even during the war battles, how he looked at her, with patience and something more, and it made his skin crawl. Blatantly warns the Uchiha that if the past repeats itself, _I’ll fucking slit your throat like the coward you are_. Naruto was of course oblivious to it all.

Not everyone approves of their union. Sakura meets them on the street and Sasuke stands closer to Naruto protectively, his instincts. Naruto feels a tightness, only has been speaking to Sakura as her Hokage for years since she found out about them. Sakura congratulates them with a tight smile.

* * *

At three and a half months, Naruto loses the baby. She is in a meeting when she excuses herself. Shikamaru, being a devoted and loyal friend, follow her outside, knows something is wrong. Golden hair overcasting her face and she is doubled over in pain, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Shikamaru rushes to her, “get Tsunade-same here immediately!”, he orders the closest shinobi and helps his friend to the floor. She is shaking and as they rush her into Tsunade’s cabinet, blood is already trickling down her legs.

Hushed whispers and sympathies follow the couple after their loss. “It happens often to moms in their 20s, especially first-time pregnancies,” offers Tsunade as an explanation. “I see nothing wrong medically. Try to rest more – stress could have gotten to you.” Tsunade looks at her with sympathy, _quiet pity_ , and Naruto despises that that’s how most who know have been looking at her for the last couple of months. And Sasuke… tan jaw clenches. Sasuke’s eyes have _changed_.

She got pregnant making love to her husband, wanted to fulfill his dream, give him an heir. Now they _try_ for a baby. Approaches her with love and devotion, like always, but now there is _anticipation_ , _expectation_ in his eyes and deliberation in his touches beyond just satisfying and loving his wife. His eyes, Naruto loves so much, deep and dark; now watch her more closely, sharper, focused on her in yearning. Dark eyes follow her, looking for signs of pregnancy even when it is too early to show, whilst offering touches of love – maybe to soothe both of their anxieties.

* * *

Naruto does become pregnant again, and silent resolve settles in Sasuke’s eyes. Naruto feels her anxieties unburden, she is his equal again, able to meet him in everything, provide him with everything. Her final declaration of love and devotion – a child, and Uchiha heir. Lets her shoulders relax; Sasuke is her loving husband again – passionate, tender, his touches – void of reluctance, the instruments of his passion for his equal, the only woman and shinobi who can meet him in everything. She has proven herself to him once again.

Sasuke finds more books and albums in the Uchiha library – reads and explains pictures to Naruto’s belly, talking to their child and her tiny baby bump. Naruto feels Sasuke’s eagerness, his shoulders so much tenser than the last time she was pregnant; clinging to this new chance, erasing the past as an unfortunate event. Naruto still studies Sasuke’s regal features in awe, the light smile on his face beautiful.

Naruto smiles tightly, strokes his midnight hair; blue eyes water as Sasuke is talking to her belly with love and she does not want to interrupt the genuine moment, nails dig into her palm to give Sasuke just a moment more as she feels the blood pooling under her.


	4. Some of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a two-part chapter. I separated it because it got too long - the next part will be posted soon. It took me nine months to write this, the way how to go around things and connect everything came slowly. Really, it is your thoughts and comments that inspire me and keep me writing. 
> 
> Just a note - although I think it has been pretty clear so far: in my mind, Sasuke and Naruto have both of their arms. Sasuke has the Rinnegan, but it does not always stay on like in the original production - in my mind, his eyes are black unless he summons his visual prowess. This is how *I* imagine them.

**Chapter 4: Some of You**

_Posted 02-18-2021_

* * *

Shikamaru eyes his childhood friend, his leader - and his chest clenches in pain for her and what she is allowing to happen: she embraces her self-destruction instead of fighting it. Shika’s quiet and intelligent eyes trace the slumped posture of her shoulders as she sits, the way tired lashes hang over blue eyes which Shikamaru has watched become dimmer and dimmer with time. Her fingers are twitching in nervousness-- and has her tan skin become paler?

He has been watching her steadily declining physically and mentally ever since her first pregnancy, and he can’t help but think that she is functioning worse as a leader than she did before. The constant pregnancies, one after the other, and the constant miscarriages, one after the other, take a toll on this strong shinobi, and the Uchiha is there- _he’s always fucking there_ -pinning her down with expecting eyes, and Shikamaru feels _disgusted_ when Naruto succumbs, time and time again, so desperately wanting to please him and make him stay. The Naruto he sees now is a sad shadow of the powerful leader he knows.

Shikamaru grips the edge of the desk to steady his anger – almost an outburst, so untypical for him. Shika can see her relationship with Sasuke has been drinking the life out of her ever since she felt compelled to once again bend over backward to give him what he wants – and for the first time, she has been unable to deliver, to satisfy his needs fully, to meet his expectations and win his acknowledgment.

…And with her repeated failure came the torture of bearing Sasuke’s expectations: of his heavy and dark eyes on her, of his intimate touches now having an underlying purpose, and the constant dread that he will leave. Sasuke is just as desperate for her and her attention, Shikamaru knows, and maybe if Naruto realized that, she would find the courage to oppose him. The Uchiha was messed up before all this too, being overly possessive and jealous, but now, as Naruto, to no fault of her own, kept failing him at his most dire wish, it was as if his jealousy and possessiveness grew deeper exponentially as his impossible expectation grew.

“Send Naoto-san,” Naruto orders. “Tell him to pick three ANBU he trusts the most with the mission, and send him. Tell him I will provide anything he needs.”

“Sending away our head of ANBU – this mission could take weeks. Are you sure about that?”

Naruto looks through the window, arms crossed at her chest, and Shikamaru can’t shake off the feeling of how much older – not particularly in appearance – she seems and feels.

“Yes.” She turns back to him. “Yes, I’m sure. Sasuke has already gathered enough information for me to believe that Naoto-san, with a few more trusted people, will be able to finish up fast. I trust Naoto-san and his judgment like I trust you.”

“I understand.” Shikamaru sees reason in that. Naruto is a leader who leads with her heart and instincts and all of her decisions for the village had paid off so far – Konoha is the most powerful shinobi nation followed only by the Sand which they were close partners with. “I’ll go let him know.”

“Thank you, Shika.” She words quietly still looking through the window. “For everything.” She adds and Shikamaru knows exactly what she means.

If there is one thing Shikamaru hates, it is meddling in people’s affairs. So he just nods at the instructions given to him and walks out, again and again, with teeth tightly clenched.

* * *

Naruto is in her office, slumped over by the windowsill. The moonlight pours through the large window. Empty blue eyes stare down at her palm where a moon is etched - a sacred symbol of a thousand-year-old bond. A finger gently moves to trace over the moon and the heaviness in her chest deepens.

… Is it supposed to hurt like that?

How much deeper can she fall before she drowns? 

* * *

Naruto wakes up with the rays of the sun warming her face. She turns over - Sasuke is sleeping on his side, an arm curled under the pillow, soft breaths coming out of such a powerful man. Gentle morning rays shine off the simple golden band he wears and Naruto eyes the ring – years into being married, she still cannot believe a man like Sasuke had willingly bound himself to her. And in the highest form of commitment possible – in the Uchiha shrine, a tradition existing since before there were states and villages to make their own laws regarding marriage; the depth of their bond demands nothing short of absolute commitment.

Naruto props herself up on one forearm and looks at her husband’s peaceful face – dark strands of hair loosely framing his face, dark eyelashes, and the sharp bridge of his nose are only a few of the gorgeous regal features of his bloodline. Lifetimes of knowing him, he is still the most beautiful creature Naruto has ever seen.

And Naruto smiles a warm smile, the previously rising doubts inside her easing off.

Who is she to question the choices of fate and the sacred powers above her?

She is at the right place, she thinks as she drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke’s therapist – a Yamanaka who has devoted herself to putting people’s minds back together instead of breaking them - warns him again; he needs to find himself outside of his wife, allow himself and her space, heal mostly on his own instead of depending on her for emotional balance.

“You could never possess her fully, Sasuke. Humans have free will - especially someone like her.”

Sasuke snorts. This would surely be his last session. She was obviously _wrong_. Had she ever even seen his wife? The determined chasing after him for years and her loud declarations of loyalty screamed with her need to be possessed by him. She had not seen how sultry her body was, how inviting her open thighs were, how she submitted to him, so willing and so pliable.

Of course not, Sasuke smirks. Only he had been privy to that - and will ever be. Her whimpers of pleasure and reaction to his touch were enough proof to Sasuke that she begged to be possessed. The therapist feels his incoming resolve and takes a last jab at him before she loses him completely.

“Have you considered the future of your marriage without the success of a child?” The therapist takes her last chance – she knows he won’t be coming back anymore.

Sasuke gets up and leaves. This was absurd. There had never been a case - and never will there be a case - where Naruto did not do the impossible to prove herself to him.

And if it happened again, if she lost another heir of his blood, he would find a way to intervene next time. Sasuke suspected the Kyuubi was the reason for her failed pregnancies, _for her failing his expectations_ , and he was going to send the fox to hell without hurting Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

The difference between Sasuke and Naruto is that in all their years of being together, Naruto still hasn’t figured out that Sasuke is just as desperate to keep her as she is him. And if she ever does, that would be dangerous. It would mean Sasuke’s greatest vulnerability has been discovered - his bond with her -and she would know just how broken and desperate and small he is, and she may not want him anymore. So he keeps her close, _guards_ her closely, from other people’s eyes and from the danger of her own realization.

* * *

Naruto sits in front of the mirror and brushes through her hair slowly, tension in her shoulders and anxiety in her fingers. Dim blue eyes move down to look at the lowest sections of golden hair in her hand. Eyebrows furrow – when had her hair grown this long? She sets the hairbrush down; goes to separate her hair in two even parts, taking strands from the top of the right side and beginning to braid them together between her fingers with speed and finesse.

She is about to start the second braid when blue eyes dart to the corner of the mirror; catches movement there and Sasuke comes in, warmth from his shower radiating from his body as he moves to sit behind her. Takes the strands of hair and continues her braid calmly, quietly, and his presence fills the room; knows how to do it from watching her so many times. Even when they were genin, she would try to rule her messy hair in twin braids as they traveled and camped most of the time. Even then, Sasuke would lay in the tent or room they shared and would quietly watch her do her hair knowing that her ninja senses were too dense for her to notice he was awake. She would sit at their camp and try to comb through her hair and put it in twin braids and Sasuke would observe her quietly, watching her fingers move. He always wanted to touch her golden hair, first in a gentle way to admire it as a genin, and later, during his time with Orochimaru, he would be plagued with dreams of his fingers twisted in that golden hair - one of the features that made Naruto so much her – tightly in his fist as he thrusts inside her.

Years later, he had gotten an intimate view into how she braided her now longer hair, dark eyes following her from the bed in the morning, the room air still heavy with the scent of sex. Sasuke enjoys doing things with his hands - he is a swordmaster because of the finesse and dexterity he possesses. When he is not fighting, he uses his elegant dexterity in gardening, wood carving, and helping his wife braid her hair.

Naruto sits quietly and allows him to take over - observes him in the mirror, eyes full with his beauty-- but his body language makes the corners of her mouth drop – his shoulders are tense, eyebrows more tightly furrowed, dark eyelashes hanging lower from his trouble sleeping lately. Dark eyes – sharper, deeper, with something darker shifting in them - only meets hers in the mirror at the end when he places a kiss on top of her head. Their bond runs so unspeakably deeply between them, so tightly intertwined and visceral, and little speaks volumes. There is unspoken expectation laced with the loving kiss, reprimand, warning, and Naruto’s stomach clenches. She does not lean into his touch like usual.

It is days like these that the ugly feeling of doubt and fear grips her throat.

\--

The good days give Naruto hope and make her stay.

It’s morning and they both have the day off. When Naruto walks into the living room. Sasuke is sitting on the couch with his back against the armrest and his bare feet on the couch. He is clad in dark and that is definitely his color palette, accentuates every feature of his face and body. His hair is pulled back in a tiny bun and lone strands of hair fall over his forehead. His hair pulled back accentuates the sharp bridge of his nose and the smooth line of his jaw. Naruto sees his dark eyes so clearly, concentrating down on the book he’s reading. She stands quietly and just looks at him, in awe of his regal beauty. It’s one of those moments when Naruto truly doesn’t understand how a man like Sasuke had willingly bound himself to her. Surely, he was supposed to be royalty in some faraway land or a creature from another world.

“Are you going to stare at me all day, usuratonkachi?”

Naruto snaps back at Sasuke’s lazy voice. He says it without looking up at her but then shoots her a glance when she doesn’t respond, his brows furrow slightly – and Naruto can see them so clearly with his hair like that – and then he flips a page and goes on reading.

“Ne, Sasuke,” she walks to him, “you are just soo handsome I can’t help but ogle you.”

“Hn.”

She approaches the coach and invades his space, “Ne, Sasuke, you look really good with your hair like that. I just love it when I can see your whole face.” She is bothering him and interrupts his reading, moves to lay on top of him and her chin is on his shoulder. Sasuke adjusts around her and holds up his book higher so he can continue reading. Naruto rests on top of him for a bit, reveling in the calmness his warmth gives her and the stable feeling of the strong body underneath her. He adjusts to accommodate her body but otherwise ignores her. The crook of his neck is warm, his whole body is warm and calming. Her hands slide lazily down the sides of his body in appreciation.

“Ne Sasuke,” Her voice is at his ear now, “if I were a guy, would you still be with me?”

He lets out something like a laugh, “And why are you asking such a question?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I won’t answer because you’re not a guy.”

“But what if I were?” Naruto starts getting louder and Sasuke hisses and sharply leans his head away, trying to save his hearing.

Sasuke flips another page, “I think you’re trying to make your brain work too hard in the morning, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto holds herself up higher and her pelvis presses into him. She regards his passive face hard for a moment before a grin stretches the edges of her lips.

“I think you wouuuulddd~” she taunts and her head dips closer to his face and he pushes her away, getting annoyed.

“Fuck, Naruto, I’m trying to read. Quit it already, go make a bowl of ramen.”

“I think you’d totally still be with me. And you know what?” She lowers her voice conspiratively and her lips almost touch his ear, “I think you’d be my bitch.”

Sasuke turns to her sharply and there is heat on his cheeks. He tries to get up and push her off. “What the fuck is your problem moron? Get off me.”

Naruto pushes him down and steadies his waist with two hands, then rolls her hips between his slightly parted legs as if thrusting into his ass and grins down at him. Something in her attitude – in the concept of her made-up alternative reality, makes Sasuke’s cock jolt. Sasuke’s neck and face are a hue of pink and he shifts his weight to push at her, sending her to the opposite side of the couch and holds her arms down as she grins at him. His reaction seems to be amusing Naruto and that annoys Sasuke even more.

“Naruto. What is this all about so early in the morning.”

“Nothing in particular. I just think - if I were a guy - not only would you still be with me, but you’d want me to fuck you and dominate you most of the time. I think you’d want me to hold your pretty hair and take you.”

Naruto is fast, wraps strong legs around his waist and grinds her pelvis against him. She welcomes his angry kiss when it comes and takes his tongue. It’s not often that Sasuke lets Naruto be on top, but that morning he lets her ride his cock on the couch, thrusting up into her, his Sharingan flaring and lips worshipping her breasts as she fucks herself to an orgasm on his cock. Then he holds her down and as her canines drag along his chest, it is clear exactly who enjoys being taken in their relationship.

He never validates her thoughts; but knows that no matter if she was a male or female, old or young, their souls were connected with the bond of many lifetimes. Naruto is strong as a female, a powerful leader, rough around the edges but refined when she had to, and just as passionate and explosive at sex as him. He could see himself letting a male Naruto take him - but that was a matter for another lifetime.

* * *

Naruto comes home in the early hours of the morning, just now made it back from a mission where her attention was needed. She is tired and luckily, she is still relatively clean – it’s now spring and the weather is soft. Her mission was strategic where she did not have to engage in direct combat.

Her black mission clothes are soft against her skin, black sweatpants material and a black long-sleeved shirt with a collar – standard black ANBU uniform. She smiles, think how amazing Sasuke looks amazing wearing those. She slips her sandals off and tries to keep quiet as she makes her way into the house. The sun is almost about to rise. The birds have woken up in the Uchiha residence; the air outside is soft and light to breathe with the fresh smell of spring.

Although she tries to keep quiet, she would be disappointed if Sasuke’s ninja instincts did not signal him to wake up. And when she enters the bedroom, bare feet against the mahogany floor, Sasuke is watching her with hazy eyes with his head on the pillow. She wants to do some things before she goes to bed but when he opens the blankets in a silent invitation for her, she follows his wish - because that is what she always does - and slips under the covers. Clothes still on, her back is pressed against his bare chest, and the pooling heat on her back washes over her. Sasuke lazily nuzzles her neck and she feels that maybe - surely - it is a good time to fall asleep now.

But then his hand drops to her abdomen and stays there, one, two, three seconds, and that same hand caresses her abdomen, and suddenly Naruto is wide awake, nauseous to the core and emotionally off-balance with the implications of such a touch and the weight of his expectations – and she is shooting out of bed, trying to escape suddenly, feeling her chest tight and she may just suffocate. In the next moment she is in the kitchen, it’s a haze around her, and she grips the kitchen counter for support, trembling hand on her tries to still her chest.

Footsteps behind her and Sasuke is nearing, frowning, eyes sharp like his swords, naked with his cock hard and heavy between his legs, jutting and bouncing as he takes firm steps toward Naruto.

“What the fuck is the matter with you, usuratonkachi? Jumping out of bed like that. You’ve been acting so weird lately.” And she turns around, but he is already is in her space:

“Why are you avoiding me?” and the counter digs into her waist - he is pressed against her now and his lips and teeth set to punish her neck, reestablish his marks on her, and Naruto blinks, wants to push him away because there is no way the touch on her abdomen was coincidental and the implications of it set panic in her. She gasps for air, and his teeth are at the junction of her neck and her head lolls back, hands gripping Sasuke’s shoulders, mouth open.

Sasuke’s warm and unforgiving hands run over her sides, down her thighs and he draws her closer to _feel him_ , squeezes her ass, draws her in closer; rubs his hard dick against her clothed body and she looks down.

“Let go, Sasuke,” she protests half-heartedly and tries to walk away. He pins her with a violent gaze at her rejection - turns her around and thumbs at the hem of her pants. Lowers the black pants and pauses for a second to glare at the bare globes of her ass: a feral sound escapes his lips and he is dipping down to bite the globes of her ass, hands kneading the round flesh harshly. He comes back up, presses heavily against her back.

“For fuck’s sake, Naruto… Do you want to drive me fucking _insane_? You’re not wearing underwear?” Gives a slap to the taut flesh and then his hands are back on there, soothing. “I can just have you any time I want… What would the people of Konoha say if they knew how lewd their beloved Hokage is? Mmm… I can smell how fucking wet you are from here”.

He lets the black pants drop to her thighs and snakes a hand to her warm breasts, nuzzles at the back of her neck. Naruto’s top rides up and she slumps over the counter more. Sasuke rubs his cock against her ass and lower back and Naruto feels the crunch of the hard flesh against her. Their bodies always reacted violently to each other.

Sasuke keeps praising her and the cold granite of the counter grounds Naruto. Slender fingers dip into her core and then his thumb is at her asshole, rubbing in the juices from her pussy, putting pressure against the tight ring. Naruto yelps and her legs shake – Sasuke knows exactly where to press and rub to make her cum all over his hand, cum dripping down her thighs.

Sasuke supports her weight and eases his length into her – the tightness of her pelvic muscles is invaded by his size and Naruto throws her back at the heavenly feeling of being stretch, especially after an orgasm. This was her favorite part of fucking – the initial stretch and accommodation, and then feeling his dick swelling bigger - before he cums, stretching her to ecstasy, and then warm cum inside her, leaving her with a feeling of satisfaction, keeping her core warm and relaxed.

He fucks into her, nuzzles her neck and sultry praises fall from his lips. She is falling, spiraling down: Sasuke wriggles a sudden and violent orgasm out of her and now she is literally falling, her legs weak, and he lowers her to the mahogany floors, holds her warm body, kisses her face and tells her how well she did, and there is the comfort of his cum inside. At hearing his approval, his praise and acknowledgment, Naruto relaxes and lulls into sleep.

.

.

Sasuke carries her to the bed and sits beside her; caresses the peaceful face as she breathes evenly. Dark eyes look at her thoughtfully - quiet, observing.

Then Sasuke lowers his hand to rest over her flat stomach

and empty womb, his lips pressed in a hard line.

\---

A scream wakes her up and she is up in a moment. Sasuke is thrashing in bed next to her, tangled in blankets and sweaty, his face torn in horror. She holds him down and shakes him first gently, then violently to wake him up. His nightmares have been so much more frequent lately.

“Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!” Sasuke takes a breath like a drowning man and the Sharingan glares at her as his eyes shoot open, his instincts wanting to protect him from the horrors of his nightmares. He looks through her, somewhere out in space, and the terror in his eyes makes Naruto’s throat dry. He blinks and some focus comes back to his eyes, then he blinks some more.

He pushes her away and gets up, rubbing at his forehead and temples, soft groans escaping his lips as he leans his forehead against the window. And she is right behind him, ready to provide every care for him, and opens the window for some clean air. She just stands there next to him – quiet, waiting, observing, supporting, and when his tremors subside a bit, she reaches for his elbow and rubs circles there. He calms down some more but is still shaking and Naruto sees the vulnerability he is projecting, how uncomfortable that makes him.

“Sasuke” she says softly and leads him to sit on the bed. His eyes are fallen, tired and still unfocused, tension and fear making his frame rigid. Naruto knows he won’t be able to fall asleep on his own after a violent nightmare, his past was creeping up into his present too violently. She cups his cheek and when he leans into her touch, her heart clenches.

“Let me take care of you… let me help you feel better.” His eyes meet hers briefly and with the smallest nod of his head, Sasuke moves back on the bed a little a lie down, hand over his eyes and exhales shakily. Small tremors still run through his body and his breath sometimes hitches. Her chest tightens knowing that even his supposed moments of rest are overtaken by the dark past.

They are both naked and she kisses the corner of his mouth softly, then kisses his neck and down his chest. She absolutely feels what a vulnerable moment for Sasuke this is and his full trust in her chokes her up. Sasuke is not the type of man to trust just anyone, and he is not the type of sexual partner to give up dominance. She rubs his thighs and leans in to lick his dick along its length. He is not hard yet and this pace is very different than their usual violent and volatile collision. This is not about getting off - this is about making him feel supported, embraced in his vulnerability, making him focus on something which completely occupies his attention so his mind can be redirected from the horror which holds his body now.

Naruto fondles the heavy balls and goes to lick them, taking each one on her mouth as she pumps him. He gets harder and with that, he spreads his legs more and accommodates her better. The blonde cups his ball sack and rolls the heavy balls between her fingers as she takes the now fully hard and thick cock in her mouth and sucks on the head slowly. A soft sigh comes from Sasuke and the arm covering his eyes loses some of the tension holding it stiff. Naruto takes more of his dick in her mouth and rubs under his ball sack and Sasuke bites his lip and gets a little bigger in her mouth. His hand moves away from his face ever so slightly and he looks down at her.

She comes up to let the heavy shaft fall against his belly and licks along the underside, still rubbing under his balls and stimulating his prostate externally. Her eyes speak and Sasuke’s face betrays his emotions, so unusual for him, and they share a long moment looking at each other, both stopped all activity. Her intense blue eyes speak – the blue pools, not grayish from the moonlight, mean to convince him that she can take care of him, _good_ care of him, and Sasuke knows her, loves her, and trusts her.

As if reaching an unspoken agreement, she comes up slightly when Sasuke goes to lift himself a little and adjusts so his feet are planted on the bed and his legs are more spread out. He lays back down with a heavy sigh as Naruto is kneeling on the floor and reaches for the nightstand. She goes back to sucking him off and takes him in deeper, suck sensually and slowly. Sasuke is focused on the feeling of her wet and warm mouth around his cock, her hands caressing the inside of his thighs, massaging the stiff muscles there and willing them to relax.

There are slick fingers going back to rub over his balls now, then under them, and then they gently rub over his asshole. Her fingers are slick and warm and Sasuke controls his breathing as she rubs the pad of her thumb over the rim, tight and tense like the rest of his body. Sloppy and indecent sounds come from the blowjob and two fingers go to rub against his rim. She puts pressure on it, then releases, and circles her fingers around it until Sasuke relaxes and her finger begins catching on the rim.

She turns her hand and flattens her palm against his ballsack and presses for stimulation while pushing in just the first knuckle of her finger inside and adds some more massaging oil. Sasuke is hot and tight and Naruto begins to get more excited herself, going down on him with more vigor and feeling her pussy and her own asshole begin to clench, her clit becoming fuller in excitement.

She breathes out through her nose and wills her excitement down – this is not about her or her pleasure. This is for Sasuke and Sasuke only - because right now he needs to know, he needs to _feel_ that he can completely entrust himself to her in his vulnerability, that she accepts him – with his past, with his fucked up nightmares and obsessive behavior and overall bastard personality. She pumps her knuckle in and out until the walls around her finger soften and she feels she can push it all the way inside.

She brings her torso further up on the bed and leans over his pelvis more, his dick reaching new depths down her throat. Sasuke lets out soft sighs as she sucks him off and when she goes to probe a second finger inside, the arm that was thrown over his eyes has now almost completely fallen to the side and he looks down at her through spread fingers. And Naruto is again taken aback by the sheer beauty of his regal features, now with his parted lips and a hue to his cheeks. Two fingers are now nestled inside Sasuke and she feels his heartbeat. Naruto is supporting her whole body weight onto the bed, putting her weight into deepthroating him while waiting for his walls to soften.

When he threads his palm in her hair and opens up his legs further, she slides the fingers out, then back inside, presses up, looking for his prostate. There is a furrow between his eyebrows now and when his hand in her hair tightens painfully - Sasuke jumps and hisses. Naruto presses against the spot again and Sasuke moves his hips against her mouth and against her fingers, fucking her mouth and fucking his prostate on her fingers. She knows he needs to anchor to some level of control and dominance by gripping her hair with both hands and fucking her mouth as she deepthroats him and fucks his prostate. There is no terror on his face anymore, Naruto notes, and that makes her rub at his prostate faster.

His back is pressed completely against the bed now, his hips and pelvis are raised up and he is pushing Naruto down on his cock and strong hips pistol up, becoming erratic in their thrusts. She is drooling around his dick as he fucks her throat and deep whimpers come out of both. She rubs her pelvis against the bed, trying to relieve some of the tingling pressure in her own genitals. Even in this situation, he seizes some control and Naruto feels his hips quivering and beginning to spasm, their thrusts becoming shorter and sharper, and she gives his prostate sharp nudges.

“Na-….nghhhhhhhhh Naru-”, tears fill her eyes from the brutal thrusting against her throat and she reaches down with her free arm to rub violently at her clit - short and spasmatic circles around her clit, feels Sasuke becoming bigger in her mouth, her jaw is throbbing and pulsating with the pain of having his size in her mouth for so long; feels his whole body clench and spasm.

His neck is hyperextended, and he releases a massive load of cum in her mouth and his cock pumps with the spasms of shooting the creamy seed out. Reddened lips come off his cock and she continues to finger fuck him through his orgasm, pumps his dick as he raises his pelvis off the bed and keeps spurting cum on his chest and belly, thick and powerful spurts, and the cum leaks down his sides, puddles on the sheets. She doesn’t stop simulating him until his dick spasms with nothing left to come out and his balls are completely dry.

Naruto’s inner thighs shine with the wetness of her own cum and she takes in a deep breath; exhales as she pulls out her fingers. Sasuke is now completely lax, lying in bed, his limbs boneless and breathing deep and even. His black eyes are unfocused and cloudy – in a calm kind of way now, and they open and close a few times before they close completely and stay that way. Naruto takes a towel, wipes the cum off his torso – cannot believe how much came out of him. By the time she comes out of the bathroom after cleaning herself up, Sasuke had rolled on his side of the bed and is deeply and peacefully asleep. Warmth floods her chest at the trust they have between each other. It’s one of these moments when she feels strangely grown-up after having handled a difficult situation. Naruto could count on one hand the times her husband had given over such amount of control before.

It’s one of the most solid proofs of complete trust between them.

Or what is left of it.

* * *

Naruto feels a tug at her chakra, the call is carrying Sasuke’s energy - he is summoning her through her Raijin jutsu, she gave him her seal only for emergencies. She responds and teleports; is surprised to find herself standing in front of the warm puffs of their natural hot spring.

She looks at Sasuke quizzically – her, fully dressed and him, taking off his clothes.

“Enough time for the village today, Naruto,” he is behind her, unbuttoning her robe, “let’s celebrate.”

Before she can open her mouth to ask, he is invading with his tongue - holds her jaw and behind the neck as he kisses her. Takes the clothes off of her and helps her get in the water, undoes her hair and soaks it in the warm and soft water, letting it float freely.

Naruto dips her head underwater for a moment and then comes, fingers brushing her hair back. The warmth of the spring penetrates her tired muscles and she takes deep and calm breaths, the matters of the village pushed back in her mind now.

Naruto rests her back against the wall of the spring and Sasuke is sitting just on the rim behind her, his legs in the water and skilled fingers massaging her scalp, rubbing soothingly over her brows and temples. She lets her head fall back into his lap, a soft smile directed up at him. Looking up at him with loving eyes for his care and gentleness, she now feels silly for dwelling on Sasuke changing. Her recent discomfort around him melts away as he puts his warm palms around her face and looks down at her. In his eyes, she sees her husband, the man who worships her and always desires her, who took her to his family’s most sacred place and bound himself to her in the most sacred ritual. The man she has a literal divine bond with, and know that

they are infinite.

.

.

.

A hand moves to rub at his knee – with love.

“What are we celebrating, teme?”

Beautiful black eyes bore down at her as he holds her face steadily. An impatient smile tugs at the corners of his lips,

he lowers his head,

his Sharingan spins to life and the hand rubbing over Sasuke’s knee freezes.

“You are pregnant again, Naruto.”

Sasuke’s Sharingan spins to Mangekyuo and Rinnegan and - her pupils constrict with adrenaline, and her mouth goes to open-

\--but he has already broken through the barriers of her mind.

.

.

She trusted him so fully, lowered her guard. Sasuke knew he had to relax her in order to be able to penetrate through her mind – so strongly guarded by her bloodline and by the Kyuubi. Her blind trust in him only helped his quest and he swallows down the bile rising from his betrayal.

Sasuke dives through the dimensions of her mind. He dives in deep, sees stacks of memories wrapped in red chains, protected by her bloodline. And Sasuke can’t – can’t stop himself -- concentrates the power of his bloodline and forces Naruto’s mind to reveal his deepest fear – has she always been his.

He watches her memories, years at a time, and dives deeper and longer back into the past and he is always the only man in her life, the only one she has given herself to and he is so fucking proud and then—

The walls of a tent, chilly air, and it’s dark not because it’s night but because something is covering the sun. It’s the war, Sasuke sees, almost a decade ago – and there is a man on top of her, his weight on her, and Sasuke feels _sick_. His filthy tongue is in her mouth and his dirty hands are on her body—and then he retreats and Sasuke almost comes undone at the sight of red hair and those teal eyes he hates so much, the same that follow his wife and glare at him with resentment every time—

\---Sasuke’s possessiveness _burns, **he is on fucking fire and he has never been so fucking angry in his life**_ **-**

.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and summons the discipline drilled into him by his clan. He got distracted – that is not what he came for. He almost risked destroying both of their minds.

Sasuke stills himself and dives deeper into the folds of her mind, surpassing all of her memories until all he can see is darkness. Then, he lands at the very bottom of her mind.

“Show yourself,” Sasuke orders and at first there is nothing.

Then,

“Uchiha.” A deep voice rings around him – the beast is speaking. “It is always a curse to see you.”

“Likewise.” Sasuke concentrates deeper and with the prowess of his eyes, forces the Kyuubi to come forward. The fox is all demonic red eyes and sharp teeth, and he snarls when he eyes the Uchiha. 

“You shitty fox!” Sasuke bellows, “You do this on purpose, don’t you? You heal every gash and wound Naruto gets, but you kill _my_ children,” Sasuke’s Mangekyuo spins and he wishes to _burn_ the fox in his Amaterasu _right now_.

“Ku-ku-ku… You think it’s because of me? Do you not know yet, Uchiha? Ku-ku-ku,” the Kyuubi seems amused now, as if dying to put an end to Sasuke. “Your clan was cursed by the gods themselves – and it will always be. Cursed to roam, to never be whole.” The demon licks over his sharp teeth and continues. “The Senju were blessed by the gods. The blood of Uchiha and Senju is to never mix because anything Uchihas touch, turns to black flames and dust.”

Sasuke is shaking with anger, shaking with despise for the fox demon, for the world, for the gods-

“Keep this one,” he lets out through gritted teeth and his eyes bleed, “She is pregnant, so your shitty words about our bloodlines not mixing are full of shit. Keep this one, or our next encounter will be our final.” Sasuke spits out and turns to leave.

“I wonder, how would your precious _wife_ react if she knew you broke through her mind and betrayed her like that?”

Sasuke looks back at the fox, now melting away into the background.

“She will never know.”

Kyuubi explodes into deep laughter and the noise echoes sickeningly loud as Sasuke rescinds from her mind.

He breathes in sharply and he is back at the hot spring again, blood dripping from his eyes onto his cheeks and Naruto’s face.

* * *

Naruto wakes up the next morning in their bed, a warm and salty smell of ramen coming from the kitchen. Her head hurts so much – like it was split in two – and she has the urge to vomit from the pain. She goes to get up and sees a glass of water and two pills on her nightstand – painkillers. She gratefully takes them.

Blue eyes squeeze shut; tries to remember last night. The last thing she recalls is resting her head on Sasuke’s lap, looking into his deep eyes.

Naruto walks to the kitchen and Sasuke looks at her over his shoulder.

“Sasuke… good morning. I have a terrible headache, teme.” She rubs at her forehead as she sits at the table.

“Have some breakfast and drink some water, you may be dehydrated,” her loving husband supplies and sits at the table too, gifting her with a soft smile offering her a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea. There are some moments that melt Naruto’s heart, and this is one of them.

“What happened last night?”

“You fell asleep like an idiot and I had to carry you back,” he says casually, not looking at her, sipping at his tea and looking over a report he needed to submit.

“Oh… sorry. I did feel pretty tired. The spring water also relaxed me a lot. Thank you for that, Sasuke. And thank you for the painkiller, I don’t know what this headache is.”

“You mentioned you had a headache last night.”

Reaches for her hand and his thumb rubs circles on it as he bites his toast and eggs and concentrates back on the report. The sight of the document makes Naruto remember her responsibilities.

“Shit… I have so many things to do today… And I may need to go out of town for a day or two to aid the troops coming back from Mist. They say they have some very confidential intel.”

“You can’t,” Sasuke says with full certainty. She stares at him.

He looks over and puts a hand on her knee, “You have to be careful now, more than ever before,” and as his hands begin traveling up, the sickening memory of him telling her last night that she is pregnant again almost makes her gag.

Her shoulders are slumped now, and she stares at her ramen, suddenly unable to eat.

“But when did you look?” she lets out quietly. She feels so exhausted suddenly, it’s too much and too soon and she doesn’t want to do this again-

“I always look, Naruto.”

Naruto bites her lip – she won’t be finishing breakfast and her headache is back tenfold. She had actually started her birth control again after so many miscarriages. She had really thought about it and had arrived at the same conclusion she did to before - she indeed preferred to just be a wife and a leader and not a mother.

She had not told Sasuke yet, knowing how much that would disappoint him and from fear that he would not forgive her and resent her. After all, always pleasing him is the way he acknowledges her and the reason he is still in the village. Naruto supposed that it is a good thing that she had not told him about the birth control – the pregnancy must have taken right before she started the treatment.

Her throat was spasming with how much she did not want to do this whole thing again.

She looks at her husband, and the way his deep black eyes look at her with love and support.

Exhausted as she was from all this, she would try again. For Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... am I communicating well exactly what is happening here? Do you understand? Am I doing a good job? Let me know. The next chapter just needs a few more things finished and then needs to be edited; coming soon.


End file.
